No más fantasía
by imvalentine
Summary: La estupidez corre por mis venas. Mi gusto en hombres sólo me ha traído problemas y dolores de pecho a temprana edad. Pero parece que hoy cambiará mi suerte. Esos ojos verdes no prometen menos. Quizás mis fantasías adolescentes no eran imposibles después de todo. Con él, todo es posible.


No podría parar de mirarlo. Veía como él tampoco dejaba de mirarme, con una sonrisa en su cara y un brillo en sus ojos que sólo se podía definir como deseo.

- Me encantas Bella - me dijo suspirando, tocándome la cara suavemente y respirando mi aliento de lo cerca que estábamos.

Me tenía presionada a su cuerpo y nuestras rápidas manos tocaban lo que tuvieran a su alcance, rozando, quemando. Podía sentir el alcohol en mi cuerpo y sabía que no estaría en esta situación si no fuera por mis amigas que me arrastraron a este lugar. Y por mi estúpidas hormonas. Maldición.

Era la fiesta oficial de mi universidad. Se hacía anualmente, a comienzo de año, y muchas personas, incluso de otras universidades iban a emborracharse, bailar y a terminar la noche con una persona en su brazo.

Y parece que yo era una de ellas.

Sabía que no debería haber tomado tanto alcohol, pero en cuanto lo vi en la fiesta no pensé en nada más que encontrar una forma de pasar la noche rápida e indoloramente, lejos de él y la tentación que supone para mi. Y en ese minuto el alcohol parecía la solución.

Claramente no cumplí con mis deseos iniciales, pues a medida que terminaba mis tragos los rellenaba inmediatamente, casi sin darme cuenta. Sólo porque los nervios me convertían en una tonta. En una tonta ebria.

Sin dejar de bailar, lo busqué con mi mirada. Hasta que sorpresivamente sentí unos dedos acariciar mis brazos. Sabía quien era, estaba segura que era él.

- Bella - me susurró en mi oído. Y cuando me di vuelta, simulando sorpresa, me recibió con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver su satisfacción al encontrarme.

- Jacob... hola - le dije coqueta, aunque me había prometido antes que no sería simpática con él, ni coqueta. Menos aún coqueta.

Maldito alcohol.

- Preciosa, ¿cómo estás? - me dijo, pasando su mano por toda la extensión de mi brazo. Mi piel vibraba. Comenzamos las típicas conversaciones superficiales, las que uno sabe que sólo son pasos para completar un plan. Y yo sabía cuál era su plan.

De a poco empezamos a separarnos de la gente. Perdí de vista a mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie, quienes seguramente estarían arrancando conmigo en un hombro a estas alturas al ver a Jacob. Pero ellas no estaban conmigo, estaba sola antes de encontrarme con él. _Problemas_, cantaba en mi cabeza.

No recuerdo como llegamos a esto, pero en algún momento de nuestra conversación paramos de hablar y comenzamos a besarnos.

Así es como estoy metida en este lío. Por qué se me ocurre tomar tantos tragos si sé que él iba a estar cerca. Dios. La estupidez va en mis venas.

- Me encanta tu pelo, tu boca, tu nariz - me decía, mientras besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo que nombraba.

- Jacob, par… - traté de decir, pero me interrumpió con esos besos que no dejan aire entre las cuerpos. Él agarró mi pelo, fuerte. Comenzó a arrastrar besos por todo mi cuello y yo, inmediatamente, dejé de pensar con coherencia.

_Qué me está haciendo_, pensé. _Oh dios…el cuello no….oh…malditos besos…los odio….mentira…qué estoy hablando, dios…ni yo me entiendo_

Quizás algunos piensen que está bien que esté besándome con Jacob en un lugar oscuro, mientras mis amigas están en la fiesta que supuestamente debería estar disfrutando. Es algo común en fiestas y yo no tendría ningún problema con hacerlo, pues tengo derecho a pasarlo bien. Pero lo que lo hace un problema es que no estoy besando a cualquiera, es Jacob. Y siempre he sido una estúpida por él.

Nos conocimos en la secundaria y mientras todo empezó siendo amigos, poco a poco el coqueteo se hizo evidente. Amistad era una idea ridícula. Pero lo complicado era que él estaba con Leah. Sí, tenía novia. Yo sé que fue estúpido continuar con el juego de Jacob, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía 17 años y me creía enamorada.

Él fue un imbécil conmigo. Intentaba besarme, me invitaba a salir, pero todo mientras seguía de novios con otra chica. Pero yo nunca le seguí el juego, hasta unos días antes de la graduación que pensé, _qué demonios, nunca más lo voy a ver, me voy a la universidad, él al ejército. No me puedo quedar con las ganas de darle un beso. _

Así que lo hice, lo besé.

Pero después de eso sólo ocurrieron más tonterías. Jacob se sentía culpable. _Ahora sí te sientes culpable, después de tratar de tenerme como "la otra" por meses, imbécil._

Jacob quiso cortar la comunicación y se fue al ejército. No podía seguir hablando con la chica con la que le infiel a su novia, fueron sus palabras.

Yo sé que sueno como una estúpida, pero qué quieren que haga si fue un enamoramiento adolescente. Además, cuando éramos amigos, o pretendíamos serlo, él era una gran persona. Me contaba acerca de su familia, los problemas que estaba sobrellevando y yo lo escuchaba. Lo mismo viceversa. Yo le contaba sobre mi vida con Charlie y él escuchaba atentamente. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando él intentó tener algo conmigo a espaldas de su novia.

Y luego, cuando cedo a sus avances, él se hace el bueno, y culpable por engañar a Leah me deja de hablar. Excelente.

Es por eso que no hablamos por meses con Jacob, hasta que un día empezó a llamarme, a hablarme por internet. Se quería juntar a conversar. Ya no estaba con Leah.

Y obviamente que le dije que si. Ya les dije: estúpida adolescente enamorada. Me debería ganar un premio a la más tonta. Lo sé.

Así que nos juntamos a caminar por Seattle, nuestra ciudad. La tarde estuvo llena de cariños, roces intencionales, risas y besos en la frente. A fin de cuentas, nos llevábamos bien, nos gustábamos.

Pero todo decayó cuando tuvimos un acercamiento que evidentemente iba a terminar en un beso. Me acerqué a él esperando que avanzara, pero él hizo lo contrario. Dio una paso atrás. _Yo no vine para esto, _me dijo_. _

En ese minuto lo único que quería hacer era pegarle e irme. Estuvo coqueteando toda la noche y ahora hacía esto.

Después de esa espantosa noche no nos vimos por algunos meses, se cumplió un año sin hablar. Cuando de repente lo vi en mi universidad. Vino hacia mi con una sonrisa y me dijo _Hola Bells, me metí a estudiar acá, no es buenísimo. _

Yo me quería morir. Enterrarme en la tierra. Prefería vivir con gusanos que lidiar con Jacob. Porque aunque estuve un año saliendo con otros chicos, pasándola bien con mis amigas y no pensando en él, no mucho por lo menos, ahora llegaba a mi vida otra vez y mi corazón se desbocaba. Sentía ese dolor en mi pecho, al que estaba acostumbrada. El de una chica enamorada de un hombre que no la prefería, que la buscaba cuando tenía ganas y que no la apreciaba.

Es horrible estar en esa situación. Se me puede tildar como estúpida y enamoradiza, pero así son las cosas para una adolescente. El chico me gustaba como no me había gustado nadie antes. Me daban escalofríos tocarlo. Cómo no iba a ser una imbécil cuando se trataba de él. Nunca había sentido lo mismo por otro hombre.

Y ahora era un ejemplo de eso. Estaba en segundo año en la universidad, estudiando literatura inglesa, y cuando me encontré con él, no dudé en dejarme arrastrar a un lugar oscuro para reconocernos después de tanto tiempo.

Soy virgen. Ya, lo dije. He tenido algunas relaciones, o algo así, pero ninguna me dio la confianza para tener sexo. Nunca he sido la novia de alguien. He conocido a hombres que me gustaron, pero yo creo que la misma inseguridad que Jacob instauró en mi, ha evitado que pueda avanzar con otro hombre.

Y en este minuto, con él besándome como si fuera lo más atractivo que ha visto en su vida, no podía pensar en otra cosa que su olor, su tacto y sus besos. Sentía a flor de piel ese amor que por tanto tiempo me lleno por completo, mi corazón bailaba en mi pecho y mi mente nublada no conseguía decidir apartarme de él.

Jacob tocaba mis pechos, los apretada y gruñía en mi oído. - Eres tan hermosa - decía agitado, mientras se apretaba a mi cuerpo y presionaba su excitación a mi cadera.

Se sentó en una silla abandonada y me puso encima. Tomaba mis caderas y me movía hacia abajo, a sus caderas. Agarraba mi cintura, mientras yo tocaba su cara, su cuello, su pecho y rozaba el comienzo de una parte de su cuerpo no antes tocada por mi. Una parte que definitivamente quería ver.

Se desabrochó el pantalón, dejando a la vista su miembro.

Lo toqué tentativamente. Era tan suave. No tengo experiencia con hombres, sexualmente digo. Pero he visto porno y aunque Jacob no es muy grande, es normal, creo yo. Quizás muy delgado, no sé.

Lo seguí besando mientras empecé a mover mi mano sobre él. Jacob comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Jadeaba más que antes.

Yo creo que una de las mejores cosas de besar es escuchar los sonidos de los hombres. Esos jadeos, pequeños gemidos con mi nombre. _Uy escalofríos. _

Estábamos besándonos cuando él me dice - Tengo un condón - jadeando frente a mi cara, mi boca. Lo miré sorprendida.

- Jacob, no quiero hacer eso si no estoy en una relación - le dije firmemente.

- Se mi novia entonces - dijo rápido y me tomó la cara para besarme más fuerte.

- ¿Qué? - dije nerviosa. El alcohol se estaba esfumando de mi cuerpo a pasos agigantados y lo único que podía pensar era _es mentira._

- Estemos juntos, se mi novia. Siempre me has gustado Bella. - me dijo cuando dejó de intentar besarme, yo estaba esquivándolo.

- No te creo - le dije seria. Pero justo cuando iba a responderme, llego un guardia a nuestro lado. Por suerte Jacob se había tapado mientras conversábamos.

- Tienen que salir de acá chicos - dijo mientras nos mostraba con su mano el camino de vuelta a la fiesta.

Nos paramos rápidamente y comenzamos a arreglarnos para parecer más presentables. Pasamos casi corriendo al lado del guardia y caminamos hacia la fiesta. Obviamente yo estaba roja de vergüenza.

- Bella, estaba hablando en serio. Quiero que seas mi novia. - me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano en las suyas.

En eso pasó Angela, una compañera de clases de poesía, me vio y me saludó.

- ¡Es mi novia! - le dijo Jacob, casi gritando. Yo me sonrojé y Angela sonrió incómoda. Perfecto. Gracias.

Yo me reí de la misma manera y Jacob me mostró una sonrisa gigante. Sonó mi celular y vi un mensaje de Alice.

_Dónde estás Isabella! :O Espero que lejos de Jacob _ estamos en el bar, ven rápido! :D :* ;)_

Alice y su adicción por los emoticones.

- ¿Son tus amigas? - me preguntó Jacob, a lo que respondí sólo con un asentimiento.

- Anda a verlas, encontrémonos acá a las 2 de la mañana. No sé si vas a venir Bella, pero yo voy a estar esperándote - besó mi frente y se fue luego de guiñar un ojo en mi dirección.

Caminé confundida hacia el bar, cruzando toda la pista de baile y me encontré con Alice, Rosalie y unos chicos que no conozco.

- ¡Bella! - gritaron mis amigas en cuanto me vieron.

- Dónde estabas mujer - me preguntó Rose.

- Con Jacob - les dije susurrando, bajando mi cabeza para esconder mi sonrojo. - ¿Qué? - me dijo Rose, mientras Alice me miró con una cara que gritaba _Sé dónde estabas, cochina._

- No me digas que estabas con Jacob - me gritó Alice.

- Eh, si.. - dije mientras la miraba con cara de culpable - ¡No pude evitarlo!

Luego de mi declaración, vinieron un par de minutos de sermón por parte de las dos. Estaban en lo cierto, definitivamente. Él no merecía la atención que le estaba dando, pero era como si la estupidez me pegara con más fuerza que nunca cuando él esta cerca.

Les expliqué la situación completa. Los chicos que las acompañaban ya se habían ido, lo más probable que asustados luego de los retos de mis dulces amigas. Nótese el sarcasmo. Les conté lo que él me había dicho, que me confundió más que nada. No me sentí emocionada. Jacob ha mantenido mi autoestima por los suelos desde siempre, así que no le creí nada. Aunque estoy segura que estoy en lo correcto al no creerle.

Ya cansada de hablar de Jacob y de pensar si es que debía ir a juntarme con él donde me pidió, les dije que fuéramos a bailar. Para eso habíamos venido a fin de cuentas.

Corrimos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar. Mi corazón retumbaba con los sonidos de los parlantes. El sudor corría por mi cuello y veía como parejas bailaban cerca de nosotras, besándose mientras se movían con la música.

Pelo negro. Bailando. Las luces caen en su cara.

Jacob.

Reconocí a Jacob bailando a unos metros de distancia. Estaba con una chica rubia.

_¿Qué?_

Jessica, una compañera de la secundaria. No era una de mis mejores amigas, les aseguro.

Se besan.

_¿Ah?_

Sorprendente no me dio pena verlos besarse. Jacob la agarró del pelo y la apretó hacia su cuerpo. No sentí nada, ni siquiera decepción. Sabía como es él, sabía que es un imbécil.

_Se acabó._ _Estoy cansada de que Jacob me haga sentir poca cosa. Esto se acaba acá. _

Sigo bailando y agradezco no haberle creído ninguna de las palabras que dijo antes. Ni Alice ni Rosalie se dan cuenta de lo que acabo de ver. Mejor así.

El alcohol ya había abandonado mi cuerpo. No sentía esa extraña ligereza corporal. Quería irme a mi casa.

- Chicas, no me siento bien, voy a volver a mi departamento. - les dije fuerte, para que me escucharan sobre la música.

- Pero Bella... - me dijo Rose, alargando las últimas letras.

- Nos vemos mañana, voy a pedir un taxi. - besé a cada una en sus mejillas, fui a buscar mi abrigo y me encaminé a la puerta de salida.

Extrañamente me sentía más tranquila. En mi mente, el capítulo de Jacob por fin se cerraba. _Fue todo para mejor, no conozco mucho de penes, pero estoy segura que el suyo era muy delgado. _

Salí a la calle riéndome y me paré a esperar un taxi. Hacía frío, cerré mi abrigo y me abracé a mi misma.

Esperé por unos minutos, moviendo mis pies. Alejando el frío. No pude evitar seguir riéndome bajito.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Me encantaría saber - dijo una voz a mi espalda. Era dulce y suave, pero mantenía su masculinidad. Me di vuelta lentamente.

_Oh por dios_.

Estiré mi cuello, mirando hacia arriba. Era mucho más alto que yo.

Lo primero que vi fue una boca curvada en una sonrisa torcida. Unos labios rosados y llenos que parecían suaves a la vista.

Pude separar mis ojos de sus labios, y pasé por una nariz recta a unos ojos verdes. _Dios mío. _Me miraba con diversión, sus ojos bailaban brillantes. Eran de un color hermoso, un verde que no había visto antes,con diseños en los iris. Parecían rayas un poco más cafés que hacían de sus ojos algo memorable.

- Eh…es que yo…- no podía ni hablar. Ridículo. _Vamos Bella no lo espantes. _

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, dejando a la vista una porción de sus dientes. _Bonitos dientes también…algo más? Que injusticia. _

_- _Me estaba riendo de algo tonto en realidad

- Parecía algo muy chistoso

- No lo es para él - murmuré por lo bajo, mirando hacía cualquier dirección que no fuera este hombre, lo que por cierto es una hazaña. Si lo vieran se les caerían los pantalones, así de simple. Él debe tener una colección de ellos.

Se río bajito, entendiendo que me estaba riendo de alguien más y se calló. Volví a mirarlo. Sus ojos no habían dejado de observarme, como si fuera algo muy interesante.

- Me llamo Edward - dijo con otra sonrisa encantadora.

- Bella - susurré con el corazón a mil. Quizás esta noche no iba a terminar tan mal como pensé hace unos minutos.


End file.
